Don't Go
by VictoricRong
Summary: Yugi has a horrible nightmare of his past. Can Joey console him and make it better? Shounen Ai JoeyXYugi fluff. RR


This is my second fic published... I actually wrote this before "I'm sorry I wasn't near you" there really are no points to my stories.. I just wrote them. Anyway There is some Shounen AI in there and Death just so you know. So have fun R/R  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
DON'T GO!  
  
It was the second time that night that Yugi had woken up in the night. He was having horrible night mares about the night his parents died. He was only about three. They had just been out on a family day to the park. Yugi was lying in his bed when he heard his mother scream and then start to sob. He jumped out of his bed. He ran to the door and opened it. His mother was standing at the door with a gun in her hand. She shot once. Twice. Three times into his father's gut. Each shot sounded like the shattering of his world. Yugi's dad fell to the ground. His mother looked down the hallway to see that Yugi's door was open, and you could see him at the door. She walked down the hall. "SSHHhhh... it is okay tenshi. Daddy is okay he's not in pain any more. Shh It's alright baby." she tried to comfort him. "Why mommy why," Yugi started to sob. "Shh... It's okay just go back to bed," she turned and started to walk down the hallway. "Yugi I wanted you to know that even though I do this I still love you." Just as his mother said this she put the gun to her head. "NO MOMMY!!" He cried and started to run toward her. "Bye my tenshi," and she pulled the trigger. He remembered every detail with remarkable accuracy. The way she looked, the way she smiled, the pattern of the blood as it sprayed on to the wall and how warm she felt as he hugged her lifeless body as the blood spilled onto his clothing. The police arrived the next day; after the neighbors called and said they heard guns. Yugi was being taken from his house in America half way across the world to Japan; where his grandfather lived. Currently in 2003, he had friends and he rarely thought of that day. His grandpa said that when he was old enough that he would tell him why his mother had done that. On Yugi's thirteenth birthday his grandpa sat him down and told him. His father had an illness that couldn't be treated and that he was going to die. He had called Solomon the day he found out. He feared that Yugi's mother would take it badly and that he was to be on alert. Yugi's mom had gotten upset and said she was going to put him "out of pain." Yugi was upset and he didn't have a friend top grieve to and he didn't want to talk to his grandpa. He went to his room. Now in the night he was dreaming about it. He wished that he could've just slept through it. He was so upset. He was in tears. He ran down the stairs ad called Joey. "Joey," he sobbed. "Yug' what's wrong." "I'm just upset could I...? Come over?" "Yea my dad just left for work. He won't be home till tomorrow," "Okay thanks," Yugi left his grandpa a note and started off to Joey's. When he got there. Joey was waiting outside. "YUG' man what's wrong??" "I had another nightmare." "You mean the one about your parents," "Uh huh." he said starting to sniffle more. "Come inside," Joey said putting an arm around Yugi. "Joey..." sniffed Yugi sitting on a couch "Yea bud," "Would you come sit with me?" "Yea," Joey said as he snuggled up with his buddy. "Joey I'm really glad I met such a good friend as you," said Yugi as he snuggled his head into Joey's chest. "Yugi I'm really glad I met ya too. You mean the world to me." Joey said, "I love you." "I love you to Joey." Joey looked at his friend Yugi. He loved him and Yugi loved him too. He tilted Yugi's head up to his. Big Violet eys met his Carmel ones. He placed his firm lips on Yugi's soft ones. Yugi's eyes closed his eyes. It was a soft kiss... but it meant everything to Yugi and Joey. Yugi crawled onto Joey's lap and fell asleep. "Ashiteru Yu-chan," Joey whispered as he kissed Yugi's fore head. "Joey never leave me," Yugi said in his sleep. "I won't you can count on that." he said 


End file.
